The invention is directed to the testing for bond line adhesion between two materials and more particularly, non-destructive testing of bonding or adherence between penetrable and non-penetrable/penetrable materials such as, for example, insulation foam on a stainless steel tank surface.
Many adhesive bond lines between penetrable and non-penetrable /penetrable materials presently cannot be inspected with standard non-destructive testing methods. Ultrasonics often cannot be used because ultrasonic energy is usually not transmitted through most penetrable materials. These materials usually are not inspectable by eddy current methods. X-ray inspection requires that there be a density variation, which is usually not present in disbond areas of these materials.
The non-destructive testing method of the present invention fills the long desired need for accurate inspection of adhesive bondlines between penetrable and non-penetrable materials.